Deadman Woncerland OC Fanfiction
by TempestOasis
Summary: Following all if  not most of the original plot from the manga, is this fanfiction that introduces an oc and may explain some of the confusing aspects of the story. Most likely will be very violent. I hope you enjoy! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

_**Deadman Wonderland Fanfiction**_

_**Possible series?**_

_**Rundown- for those of you that have not seen or read the anime/manga deadman wonderland, I would highly recommend it if you like violence/action and horror all intertwined into a unique tale. I have noticed that there are few to none of the oc fan fictions so I thought I might attempt one. I apologize if this turns out horribly; I am new to this and would appreciate any and all input you may have! Thank you!**_

_**All characters from deadman wonderland and are owned by the company and or person(s) that created this art. I only have rights to the oc and maybe possible event but I shall try to remain true to the real story. I shall not at first provide an oc profile since I feel that this might ruin the story and that it may force the character on the reader, however if someone would like one I would be more than happy to make one! Thank you and I hope you enjoy! PS WARNING- MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS! And this story may be confusing if you have not heard of this before.**_

"_I wonder-"_ I think as I look out my window at the approaching prison, _"how much fun it will be to survive this"_

** Ganta Igarashi POV- **_**Guilty.**_** The words of the judge still echoed through my head as prisoners gathered around me. **_**Innocent, I am innocent**_**. I kept telling myself this for I believed it was the only way I would be able to keep my sanity here. They began to beat me up. "Murderer" they shouted. I held back the tears welling up in the corners of my eyes, the best I could. Then they ran. And I saw the falling rocks coming for me. **_**I don't want to die. **_

**I'm still unsure of how it happened exactly. My blood, it moved, it shoots, and it did that. I had gone to the infirmary about my chest but unable to find the doctor I began to walk out when I heard someone behind me call out "I'm so sorry!" she bowed then turned and asked me "The doctor is not in right now, but if you need any assistance I would be more than glad to help" I replied in response by telling her about my chest and even though I refrained from first of mentioning it, I told her about what had happened with my blood. I laughed nervously then said "Crazy huh? Its probably just my imagi" "Don't repeat what you just told me to anyone. Understand?" she interrupted, her tone of voice changing completely. I guess it wasn't the thing you told anyone really. Then I noticed the collar on her neck. "You're a prisoner?" she replied with a smile "Yep! I've been fascinated by the medical field for a while now, so I thought that having this as my job would be good instead of the other things this prison offers in order to earn cast points." She finished the long sentence by taking a deep breath and exhaling as she put more equipment away. I nodded in response then took the cue of the doctor entering as a sign to leave. "Oh and what was he in for?" she asked as she set down her clipboard and turned to her assistant. "Just a mild stomach ache, it's subsided though. I suspect nerves but he will soon overcome them." I walked out, grateful that she had not mentioned what we had discussed. I was going to take her advice to heart.**

"_That boy shouldn't go around telling people stuff like that_" I think as I continue down to the other infirmary. It had been a three days since that event with the mysterious blood wielder. A child like him as a deadman? I wished to prevent such cruelty. I let out a sigh as I turn the corner only to greet the gossiping Chaplin. I stood and listened. **"So apparently we will be getting a new member in g-ward today! That one boy who was responsible for the massacre of his entire class. He is a deadman! Imagine that?" **I let the information soak in, and then remembered that it did not concern me. I still had work to do. So I entered the infirmary, and continued to walk in and discover a man holding the doctor by her hair with his blade against his throat. "Stay the hell out of it" he said as I entered and I attempted to settle the dispute. "Excuse me sir, could you please release her?" I asked and he did so to my surprise. He didn't really seem like the obedient time. "Thank you" I said while tilting my head and smiling. He blushed, and then I realized who he was. "You wouldn't happen to be Crow would you?" I asked as he replied "Yeah, that's me" I extended my hand and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Crow." He seemed reluctant but then shook my hand and asked my name. "I'm known as Dove." "Dove huh? Never heard of you" he said as the doctor stood by curious at my sudden change from life endangering moment to introductions. I laughed at his remark and he was confused "What's so funny?" he asked as I replied in between fits of laughter, with my hand partially covering my mouth "Nothing. I just have a different sense of humor I guess." I then turned to the doctor who said I was done for the day and went back to my room, and as the guards came back in, now doubt to keep control of Crow. I laughed to myself again. For some reason that man struck me as hilarious.

The next day I caught wind of Ganta and Crows Carnival Corpse. I normally attended all fights, since some led to injuries afterword. I crawled out of bed, my long hair a tangled mess. After mission impossible, I took a shower, brushed my hair again, then my teeth and finally finished getting dressed while leaving for the arena. I didn't have any particular hopes for who the winner was. I just hoped that no one would die today.


	2. Chapter 2

I took a seat by the doctor as she watched the cages containing the two drop. "Since crows involved there will no doubt be some injuries" she began to say before adding "Unless the boy dies ~~~~" she then had another weird fantasy that I did not even want to think about. So I turned my attention back to the match. Ganta had tail turned and ran for the large tree. _That boy will never last._

Ganta collapsed. It was what we all had expected. After all he was going against the veteran Crow. There was no chance he would win. But then he did something I did not expect. He stood back up. And won. Shooting at the speaker above he created a distraction and hit Crow right in his chest. Ganta was the victor. As soon as it was announced I dashed out to help Crow with his injuries. The doctor knew there was nothing serious so she left to prepare for the other game. I bent over and checked his vitals and then the condition he was in but he simply brushed it off and said "Wait." Ganta stopped and faced him. "Congratulations. Igarashi Ganta" he finished extending his fist to which Ganta greeted with his. I smiled and even chuckled. With someone like Crow on Igarashi's side he would no doubt survive this. Crow stood up and offered me his hand. I took it then thanked him. He really did have a weak side for woman as Chaplin had previously told me. "You're always laughing at me. Aren't you Dove?" he said as I replied while walking away. "It's not because of you Crow. Just the scenario these actions of yours take place." I laughed again then went back to the infirmary. Today would be my first day working at the "After show" Whatever that is.

I sat down in the chair and tightened my pony tail. Then I organized some files and samples. After that I just looked around the room. Then the doctor came in. "We're all set for the loser's game" she said and I asked as we walked down the long corridor "So what exactly is this game?" she chuckled and said "Oh it is a fun~~~ one" I entered the room she motioned to and was created to Crow strapped down to a chair in the center of the space. I was told to sit off to the side, so I did so and watched. The doctor rolled in a large slot machine, then she pulled on the lever and I watched as it spun; only occasionally catching glimpses of the gruesome words crossing the screen. _Left leg, Right arm, stomach, kidney, liver, heart-_. Then I realized what kind of game this was. "Stop" Crow said as the dials all came slowly to a stop. "Right eye it is" The doctor said then walked over to me. "Actually perhaps you should do this" she said handing me a pair of clamps. "W-what?" I asked still shocked. "It stopped on right eye so he loses it. And I think this would be much more entertaining if you were the one to pry it from his skull." "I refuse" I said. "Refuse?" she laughed manically "So you quit? It was only because of my generosity that you didn't have to be the one doing the killing in the first place! You did not have to fight in the carnival corpse! You didn't have to lose a piece of your body let alone our life! And yet you refuse?" I stood up and said "Yes. I'm resigning" I then tossed off my medical patch and left without looking at Crow once. Then as I was nearing the end of the corridor I hear a long and loud cry of agony. I knew it could belong to only one voice. "I'm sorry" I said as the tears threatened to fall "So very sorry"


	3. Chapter 3

**What's wrong with Dove? I asked Senji as he replied "Huh? What do you mean Ganta?" I signed then spoke to him as we sat at the ramen shop. I had just won my battle with Minatsuki. I was also treating Senji-san to some ramen. "She's been in her room sulking the past few days. Her supply of saved up candy is sure to have depleted..." I said trailing off as Senji replied "Dunno, I haven't seen her for a while since…" Senji began to trail off as well. We were both deep in thought when we heard the TV change to an announcement. "**_**Attention, Ladies and Gentlemen." Chaplin's voice rang out "Tomorrow will be the debut of the newest Carnival Corpse Contender, Dove!"**_

__I heard the news while I was in the gym. I figured this would happen, so I had started my training. I was not a blood user. I was simply put in the G-Ward since I knew of it due to my infirmary work. I cringed at the thought and punched with all my might. A few seconds later I dropped my hands and stood thinking. _My opponent is a beginner as well. If Igarashi could do it... _Then I kicked the bag as it rattled against the chain. _Chances are success is a very good possibility. _"That kick was dead center" I turn to find Crow standing in the doorway. "Heard about the match. Figured I'd help you out." I couldn't stop staring. I tried to pry my eyes from the place his eye had once been that the eye patch now covers. I thought I wouldn't be able to look at him. But the exact opposite happened. Then I found my voice and spoke "Crow-sama…" "Sama?" he said then laughed "And why did I get such a title from you?" I replied with my head down "Because I respect that you were able to survive that and deal with the pain like you did. Now you just laugh it off… Crow-sama I'm very sorry." he looked at me for a second then said "This isn't your fault you know. So you think I would be mad at you because you wouldn't do it?" he came closer then said "Actually it's the opposite. I should be apologizing to you. You lost your job and maybe even your life because of me…" I blinked trying to register what he said. Then I laughed. "There you go laughing again." He replied crossing his arms. "I'm sorry" I said, "I guess I just laugh to keep from crying..." "C-Crying? I'm really not mad! Not at all!" he said as I laughed again then said "Ha-ha don't worry I was merely joking. I'm sorry I just couldn't resist." He then rubbed the back of his head and said "God I don't understand women…" I laughed again then left as I was walking out the door he said "Oh what about the training?" I turned and smiled "Thank you and I will probably take you up on that later but I have something I need to take care of… weapon wise that is" "weapons?" he asked then said "I didn't think they allowed that sort of thing" I replied "I just found out myself. There are many restrictions on when and where and what type I can use but I prefer to fight with a blade then my fists." "So you can buy them?" he asked and I answered "Not sure on that but I do have one of my own that I prefer and I am allowed to use." Then I left and went back to my room to clean it. The cliché katanaish knife. I was not of Asian decent but the blade was well made and suited me. Then I retired to bed. I felt confident enough in the skills I have previously honed. "I had hoped to avoid this but it seems that it is inevitable" I whispered as I fell deep into slumber.

The next day I was prepped. With guards posted outside my door I did my morning routine, occasionally hearing the loud thud of boots against the floor. I donned my knife across my hips. Long black pants and a cloak. My hair was pulled back with pins in them. I then left. I was escorted to the arena. As I was dropped from the cage I saw my opponent. He had a crazed look in his eyes. He was going to try to kill me I knew that much from just looking at him. As Chaplin gave the signal my opponent dashed towards me. I sighed at his anxiousness. Then I drew my knife. But he let me cut him. Straight across the chest. The wound was not major but it was deep enough. I wanted to avoid unnecessary killing. But with him it seemed that was not going to be the case. Then he unleashed his branch of sin. I studied it for a moment as the blood twisted into needles that he launched. The first one I blocked. Then a rain of them came down. This man was losing way to much blood. I held up my arms across my head and chest as the needles penetrated my flesh. Then it stopped suddenly. I looked up cautiously and noticed that the man had collapsed. His body was completely drained of blood. That is how I won my first Carnival Corpse.


End file.
